L’Ange de la Mort
by Calissa Black
Summary: Le destin fut des plus cruels pour forger le jeune Harry Potter. Mais c’est ce qu’il faut pour former un champion. Et il faut un champion pour créer un chevalier. Les champions sont temporaires, les chevaliers sont des légendes. Et le jeune Potter premier du nom était destiné à inscrire son nom dans l’histoire. L’histoire vue, revue du jumeau du Survivant mais toujours si plaisante
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: L'histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. Le personnage principal est librement inspiré du personnage de Bayard dans la fanfiction 'Deprived' de The Crimson Lord

Par une sombre nuit de Samain, tandis que la guerre faisait rage dans le monde magique, les sorciers et sorcières étaient de sortie. Difficile à ce monet de distinguer les gentils des méchants.

Godric's Hallow était un village à la population principalement sorcière mais pas seulement. Inutile de préciser à quel point la limite entre les deux mondes étaient proches ce soir là.

Personne ne connaîtrait jamais la vérité sur cette froide nuit d'octobre. Pas même les principaux acteurs. Du moins, pas avant un très long moment.

En cette froide soirée, tout se jouait dans un Manoir d'une famille sorcière. Les Potter avaient tout pour être heureux. Ils étaient une famille unie avec deux petits garçons âgés de seulement trois mois. Ils avaient un groupe d'amis fidèles bien que ce ne soit pas rose ces derniers temps. En bref, ils représentaient l'élite de la jeunesse sorcière.

Mais le monde sorcier tremblait sous le joug du Lord Noir et personne ne savait combien de temps les sorciers de la Lumière tiendraient face à la pression des sorciers des Ténèbres. Chaque jour ils gagnaient du terrain, chaque jour étaient une nouvelle victoire pour eux. Et si Voldemort ne craignait que Dumbledore, ce dernier se faisait vieux et tous savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas se reposer éternellement sur les épaules du leader implicite de la Lumière. Ils avaient besoin d'une autre figure, qu'un autre soit prêt à prendre sa place. D'un autre sorcier jeune, charismatique et puissant comme l'avait été le Mage Noir pour rassembler des partisans autour de lui. Et des bons sorciers il y en avait dans le camp de la lumière, mais aucun qui pourrait se dresser face aux Ténèbres.

En cette délicate soirée, les Potter se situait pourtant à des milliers de kilomètres de ces préoccupations. Ils passaient une heureuse soirée en famille; leur dernière. Car leur famille serait brisée après ce qui s'apprêtait à leur tombait dessus.

Ce qui devait arrivé arriva. Le Lord Noir s'invita dans leur demeure après une trahison des plus difficiles à concevoir. Un sorcier d'apparence assez jeune qui ne devait pas avoir plus d'une vingtaine ou trentaine d'années observait la maison avec une certaine froideur. Il avait parfaitement conscience de ce qui était en train de s'abattre sur la maison. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de les aider. Il devait en être ainsi, c'était comme cela que cela devait se dérouler. C'était l'ordre des choses. Il s'était préparé à voir cela arrivé.

Pourtant, en voyant le flash vert en provenance d'une chambre à l'étage supérieur, on ne pouvait se dire qu'une seule chose: la mort avait encore frappé.

Face à cette vision funèbre, il n'eut aucune réaction et ne réagit pas. Mis à part le mince sourire sur son visage qui était presque imperceptible. Le destin était en marche. Il se détourna et sans autre cérémonie, il transplana loin de la ville anglaise.

Mais, sans que personne ne s'en doute, cet éclair vert annonçait une nouvelle ère, un nouvel ordre mondial.

Puisque en cette soirée si spéciale du 31 octobre 1980, la famille Potter est morte.

Ou plus précisément, l'âme de leur famille s'est éteinte à tout jamais.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer: L'histoire**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling**

Les premiers chapitres vont être probablement moins intéressants que le reste de l'histoire puisqu'ils vont couvrir la période de l'enfance d'Harry jusqu'au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers...

Mais ne vous arrêtez pas à ces chapitres qui permettent de mettre en place l'histoire et allez un peu plus loin, vous ne le regretterez pas.

_Chapitre 1: L'abandon_

[1981, FRANCE]

Lily Potter était une bonne personne. Elle le savait du plus profond de son être. Du haut de ses 21 ans, elle avait tout pour être heureuse. Elle avait épousé l'homme de ses rêves, avait le travail de ses rêves et la famille de rêve. Sa vie en tout point était parfaite.

Et heureuse oui elle l'était, autant que possible. Parfois elle avait l'impression que quelque chose lui manquait, mais elle chassait bien vite ce sentiment.

Son regard était perdu dans le paysage qu'elle pouvait voir à travers la vitre malgré la pluie qui s'abattait telle une tempête. Un sourire traversa son visage maussade en voyant son mari en compagnie de ses deux autres meilleurs amis faire les fous sous la pluie, comme si de rien était. Ils allaient être malade, elle les avait prévenu. Mais dans le fond, elle savait que James avait besoin de ce moment d'égarement après les mois qui venaient de passer et ceux qui allaient suivre.

James et elle était les heureux parents de deux jumeaux qui faisaient leur fierté surtout le plus jeune, Caïn. En effet, ce dernier avait anéanti le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui faisait régner la terreur dans toute l'Angleterre. Enfin, anéanti était un bien grand mot puisque Albus Dumbledore leur avait expliqué le soir même de l'évènement que le mage noir finirait par revenir. Tout avait été mis sur table et elle savait que Caïn devrait être entrainé pour faire face à Voldemort. Mais pour le moment, c'était juste un bambin d'à peine huit mois. Le poids du monde sorcier reposait déjà sur ses faibles épaules.

Elle était si fière. Elle Lily, la moins que rien, la Née de Moldue qui avait réussi à mettre le grappin sur un des sorcier Sang-Pur les plus en vue de sa génération. Et maintenant, son fils, le leur, avait sauvé le monde sorcier. A chacune de leurs sorties, ils fendaient la foule tels des dieux et étaient adulés de tous les sorciers. Après tout, leur fils les avait tous sauvés. Ils le méritaient. Mais un problème subsistait dans ce tableau parfait.

Harry. L'autre comme il se faisait souvent appelé par les sorciers. Leur fils ainé commençait déjà à tomber dans l'oubli, non seulement dans l'esprit de ses parents, mais aussi des sorciers anglais. Ils l'avaient déjà oublié quelques fois dans un magasin ou dans sa chambre pendant plusieurs heures et Lily s'inquiétait de ses oublis. Ce n'est pas comme si le garçon était particulièrement discret ou calme. C'est juste que une fois que Caïn était dans la pièce, il était si simple d'oublier le petit Harry si banal face à son frère exceptionnel. Et ces instants d'inattention pourraient atteindre sa sécurité un jour, ils le savaient tous. Les mangemorts existaient toujours, terrés dans l'ombre près à attaquer pour poursuivre l'oeuvre de leur maître.

Les deux enfants avaient un noyau magique plutôt semblable, plus puissant que la moyenne certe, mais rien ne les différenciaient vraiment. Personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi c'était Caïn qui avait été désigné par la prophétie mais c'était arrivé. La cicatrice en forme de coeur sur son front prouvait sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il était l'Elu. Celle en forme d'éclair que possédait Harry pouvait faire douter mais Dumbledore avait conclu qu'il s'agissait probablement de la répercussion du sort qui avait atteint son frère.

Son regard quitta le paysage et se posa sur les deux enfants qui dormaient actuellement. Elle avait craint que la pluie ne les réveille mais les deux bébés dormaient à poings fermés. Si leur semaine de vacances dans le sud de la France avait été plutôt ensoleillé, le dernier jour n'était que ciel gris et humidité. Ils avaient bien besoin de ces vacances néanmoins, pour échapper à la pression médiatique et résoudre un problème. Un bruit de porte qui claque la fit sortir de ses pensées. Les trois hommes étaient rentrés. Il était temps.

Elle avait envie de réveiller Harry pour voir ses yeux si semblables aux siens une dernière fois. Si les deux jumeaux se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, Canis avait hérité du regard noisette et chalereux de son père et Harry de celui ensorcelant de sa mère. Le gris et le vert se mélangeaient avec harmonie dans ses yeux si spéciaux.

Elle caressa la joue du plus âgé.

\- Lily...

Elle leva la tête pour voir son mari.

\- Nous devons y aller, continua-t-il.

Il évitait de regarder Harry mais Lily était assez intelligente pour savoir qu'il était au moins aussi mal qu'elle. C'était difficile. Mais cela le serait encore plus pour James.

Elle prit Caïn dans ses bras et sortit de la pièce, mais avant de descendre elle embrassa sur la joue son mari. Un objet brilla dans sa main.

\- On t'attend en bas, dit-elle.

Elle rejoignit alors Remus et Sirius qui la regardaient avec un mélange de pitié et d'incompréhension. S'ils acceptaient leur décision, ils étaient loin de la comprendre.

Ils restèrent ainsi, en silence chacun considérant la décision, se demandant s'ils devaient changer d'avis. Mais au fond, chacun savait qu'ils ne changeraient pas. Albus Dumbledore, le grand leader de la lumière avait approuvé cette décision. Alors ils s'exécuteraient.

Enfin James Potter arriva dans l'entrée, seul. Ses yeux rouges ne trompaient personne et le faible sourire qu'il afficha ne les rassura pas.

\- On peut y aller, dit néanmoins le Maraudeur d'une voix ferme.

Un dernier regard en arrière, vers l'étage supérieur. Un regard qu'ils lancèrent tous conjointement.

Puis ils transplanèrent simultanément, laissant le petit Harry dans la chambre à l'étage. Abandonné par sa famille sans qu'il ne le sache.

Mais au bout de seulement quelques minutes, il disparut lui-même de sa chambre sans en avoir conscience, le pendantif en or qu'il portait au cou s'illuminant, le Portauloin s'étant activé.

Et il atterrit devant la porte d'un orphelinat parisien sorcier.

L'idée de James et Lily Potter étaient plutôt bonnes. En laissant leur fils dans un orphelinat français, personne ne viendrait le chercher et ils pourraient récupérer Harry dans quelques années, quand les choses se seront calmés. La plupart des gens n'adoptaient pas les enfants dans les orphelinats et ils suffiraient de verser des dons à l'orphelinat pour s'assurer que personne n'adopterait cet orphelin précisément. Pourtant, dans leur plan parfait il y avait une faille.

La faille dans ce plan était si simple qu'ils auraient dû s'en rendre compte. Harry était apparu devant le portail de l'orphelinat et non dans l'orphelinat. Il aurait pu s'écouler des heures avant que quelqu'un ne le conduise à l'intérieur et si la température était douce dans le sud, la capitale française était soumise aux mêmes intempéries que l'Angleterre. Le petit aurait pu mourir de froid avant cela et Merlin sait que sa magie ne l'aurait pas sauver.

Mais heureusement pour lui, un couple qui s'était perdu dans les rues parisiennes passa devant l'orphelinat. Et son destin prit alors un virage des plus innattendus.

Sebastien Delacour était un homme ambitieux et sûr de lui qui savait ce qu'il voulait et n'acceptait pas le mot "non" pour réponse. Il se contentait du meilleur et de rien de moins. C'est pourquoi il visait le poste de Ministre de la magie dans une dizaine d'années, c'est pourquoi il avait réussi à épouser sa femme, la fameuse Apolline Dubois qui faisait tourner les têtes depuis leur première année à l'Académie de Sorcellerie de Beauxbâtons. Il était obsédé par elle depuis qu'elle avait pris place à ses côtés dans leur classe de sorcellerie. Le sang de Vélane qui coulait dans ses veines expliquait aussi bien sa beauté que son mauvais caractère. Si elle n'était qu'à moitié Vélane, elle en possédait bien des attributs déjà à 10 ans.

Mais le fait qu'il ne soit pas affecté par son charme de Vélane avait probablement aidé la jeune femme à le considérer. Et dix ans après leur rencontre, ils avaient pu se marier enfin. Ils étaient les heureux parents de deux petites filles, la première ayant 4 ans tandis que la seconde s'avancait vers ses un an. Cependant, au grand dam du politicien, l'accouchement de Gabrielle s'était mal passé et son épouse se trouvait maintenant stérile. Lui qui rêvait d'une grande famille et d'un héritier masculin avait pu ranger ses rêves au placard. Qu'il le veuille ou non, le nom Delacour allait s'éteindre.

Ils se baladaient tous les deux dans Paris, en attendant leur dernier rendez-vous de la journée puis il pourrait enfin rentrer chez eux pour retrouver leurs filles qui étaient source de bonheur pour le couple. Alors qu'ils passaient dans une rue mal éclairée et plutôt mal famée, un bruit les fit tilté. On aurait dit des pleurs. Plus ils avançaient, plus le bruit se faisait persistant.

Ils échangèrent un long regard en voyant un landau avec un enfant en son centre. Apolline se précipita pour recueillir l'enfant et s'empressa de lui lancer un sort afin de le réchauffer alors que Sébastien était figé.

L'enfant n'était guère plus âgé que Gabrielle, il n'en revenait pas qu'on puisse condamner à un tel sort un si petit être.

Puis il sentit quelque chose qui le fit froncer des sourcils.

\- Apolline, dit-il doucement.

\- Nous devons le conduire à l'intérieur de cet orphelinat il est frigorifié.

\- Apolline, répéta son mari.

La jeune Vélane leva enfin les yeux vers lui.

\- Il est magique, finit par lâcher l'homme en crachant presque ces mots.

La femme manqua de faire tomber l'enfant à l'entente de ces mots.

\- Tu es sûr de toi?

\- Je peux le sentir, dit l'homme.

L'horreur se peignit sur leur visage, dans un masque mortuaire. Il ne faisait aucun doute que l'enfant était probablement issu d'une famille de sorcier. Il était impossible pour un enfant d'effectuer de la magie aussi jeune, les parents n'auraient pas pu être effrayé par son pouvoir. Pourtant, c'était tellement contre nature qu'ils avaient du mal à assimiler ce qu'il se passait. Les sorciers n'abandonnaient pas leurs enfants, encore moins à des Moldus. Et pourtant, ils l'avaient fait.

\- On l'emmène avec nous, dit d'un ton décidé sa femme.

Sébastien ne put que hocher la tête et alors qu'il appelait son elfe de maison Pety pour annuler les rendez-vous de la journée, sa femme contemplait le petit. Des cheveux d'un noir de jais et des yeux d'un gris/vert intense la regardait avec intelligence on aurait dit. L'enfant avait arrêté de pleurer aussitôt qu'elle l'avait soulevé. Un pendentif en or ornait son cou. Il était simple et sans fioriture, avec une sorte de dent de requin au bout qui elle aussi était recouverte d'or. La jeune femme combattit l'envie qui la prenait de lui arracher ce collier. Qui que soit ces parents, ils étaient cruels au point de l'abandonner mais de lui laisser un souvenir, pour le faire espérer en vain.

Quelques instants plus tard, le couple français transplana dans leur demeure familiale qui s'apparentait plus à un château pour certain qu'autre chose.

Ils déposèrent le petit dans le canapé et s'installèrent non loin pour garder un œil sur lui.

\- Que devrions nous faire d'après toi Apolline, chuchota l'homme.

\- Adoptons-le, s'exclame la femme d'un ton passionné. Toi qui à toujours rêvé d'avoir un héritier et plus d'enfants, c'est notre chance! Personne ne saura, personne ne nous a vu. Ce sera un secret de famille. Nous le présenterons comme le jumeau de Gabrielle.

Si leur fille aîné Fleur avait été déjà présenté à tous, Gabrielle était encore secrète et n'existait pas aux yeux de tous. Avec la guerre qui faisait rage en Angleterre et qui menaçait leur pays à tout moment, il avait décidé qu'il était préférable d'attendre que les choses se calment. Et ils prévoyaient de le faire pour les un an de leur fille qui aurait lieu dans seulement deux petits mois en juin. Pourtant le français hésitait. Fleur n'avait pas d'amis puisqu'elle ne commencerait l'école que dans deux ans et ne sortait pas encore à l'extérieur.

\- Ca ne marche pas comme ça mon amour, soupira l'homme.

Bien qu'il n'avait qu'une vingtaine d'années, il semblait déjà éprouvé et fatigué par la vie.

\- Bien sûr que si nous pouvons.

\- Non nous ne pouvons pas. Le sang des Delacour ne coule pas dans ses veines. Même si on le voulait il ne pourrait pas hériter. Et regarde le! Il ne nous ressemble pas le moins du monde. Impossible de tromper les gens.

\- Je ne te parle pas d'une adoption moldue, dit froidement Apolline.

\- Tu-

\- Oui.

\- Les rituels de sangs sont dangereux et contrôlés. Il pourrait ne pas survivre, dit l'adulte.

\- Il pourrait effectivement. Mais si je ne l'ai pas senti au début, je la sens maintenant. Sa magie. Elle est puissante. Bien plus que celle des filles.

Sébastien hocha la tête incertain.

\- Le plus important c'est de savoir si tu le veux Sébastien. Le veux tu vraiment?

Elle plongea son regard d'un vert herbe dans les siens, bleus perçant. Il craint pendant un instant qu'elle ne lui envoie son pouvoir de Vélane en pleine face mais il se sentit coupable à la minute où la pensée traversa son esprit. Jamais elle ne lui ferait de pareil affront.

Il réfléchit. Sébastien avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un fils, qui lui ressemblerait, qui serait son reflet. Savoir s'il le voulait était une bien sombre question. Bien sûr qu'il le voulait. Mais c'était cruel. Il se disait qu'il ne devait pas faire placer ses envies avant le Bien.

\- Cet enfant a des parents. Il a un destin autre que celui que nous lui offrons. Peut-être que ses parents vont revenir le chercher et regretter leur décision.

\- Tu veux vraiment le laisser à une famille qui l'a abandonné dans un premier lieu. Ou pire, le laisser s'éteindre dans cet orphelinat miteux?

Sébastien soupira en fourrageant des dix doigts dans ses cheveux. Il croise le regard de l'enfant qui le contemplait. Quelque chose, dans l'apparence innocente de l'enfant le fit chavirer.

\- Faisons-le, dit-il soudainement.

\- Vraiment?

\- Vraiment.

Tout fut mis en place en quelques secondes, tandis que Sébastien allait chercher un livre sur les rituels, Apolline préparait l'enfant.

\- J'ai une question, qu'est-ce que va exactement changer le rituel chez lui? demanda la Vélane en le voyant revenir.

\- Eh bien tout d'abord son apparence. Il nous ressemblera comme si nous l'avions fait. Il partagera notre sang. Mais le sang de sa famille d'origine ne disparaîtra jamais vraiment, c'est comme si le notre le dissimulait et le rendait indétectable. Ce sera un Delacour pur. Son noyau magique n'en sera pas affecté mais seulement renforcé puisqu'il recevra la magie provenant d'une autre famille.

\- Comment doit-on procéder, questionna sa femme.

\- Prélève d'abord son sang.

\- Pour? Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur mais obéit néanmoins. Elle coupa délicatement à l'aide d'un couteau la paume de l'enfant et versa le sang dans un réceptacle.

\- Pour qu'on puisse retrouver son ancienne famille.

Un sourire carnassier déforma ses traits.

*

L'enfant le contemplait avec un air familier. Il n'y avait pas de grand changement visible mais après tout, ce n'était qu'un bébé. Il avait désormais des cheveux couleur miel et son regard vert s'était éclairci, bien qu'il soit différend de celui de sa femme. Il était similaire à s'y méprendre à celui du sortilège de mort. Des petites tâches de rousseurs couvrait son nez et il aurait juré que l'enfant avait grandi.

Le rituel avait été épuisants pour eux deux et ils se retrouvaient fatigués magiquement parlant.

\- Comment devrions-nous l'appeler, demanda sa femme.

\- J'aime bien le prénom Bayard, sourit l'homme.

\- Tu rigoles j'espère, renifla dédaigneusement la mi-Vélane. Pour ma part j'ai toujours rêvé d'appeler mon fils Raphaël, tel l'ange de la guérison.

\- Que penses-tu de Raphaël Bayard Delacour?

\- J'adore, sourit Apolline.

\- Maman, papa, dit une petite voix à l'entrée de la pièce.

Fleur les regardait avec hésitation.

\- Viens, nous allons te présenter ton frère, sourit Sébastien.

Ce jour là, Harry James Potter pleura pour la dernière fois de sa vie.


	3. Chapter 2

****DISCLAIMER:**** Harry Potter appartient bien sûr à JK Rowling.

_Chapitre 2: L'enfance dans toute son innocence_

****[1984, montpellier FRANCE]****

\- RAPHAËL VIENS ICI, hurla une voix féminine.

Le petit garçon poussa un glapissement avant de s'enfuir en courant pour se réfugier dans une autre aile du château. Sa grande soeur Fleur était à l'école et bien qu'il ait trois ans de différence, elle le protégeait toujours envers et contre tout. Il regrettait qu'elle ne soit pas là, elle aurait pu l'aider à se cacher de sa jumelle.

Il se cacha dans une armoire située dans l'aile des invités du château. Raphaël étouffa un rire. Sa soeur ne le trouverait jamais. Elle l'oubliera dans quelques minutes, lassée et recommencera à jouer avec ses poupées.

Si les deux s'entendait comme de vrais jumeaux, ils passaient néanmoins l'essentiel de leur temps à se chamailler. Si leur mère les entendait, elle piquerait une de ses légendaires colères. Elle pouvait être douce comme un agneau et la minute d'après une vraie furie.

" Et dire que Gabrielle et Fleur seront comme elle en grandissant" pensa le jeune garçon de 4 ans, déjà désabusé.

Si le sang des Vélanes coulait dans ses veines, il ne l'avait pas vraiment affecté comme sa mère et ses sœurs. En effet, il pourrait probablement transmettre le gène à sa descendance mais n'avait pas les mêmes capacités que sa mère et ses sœurs. Elles ne pouvaient pas se transformer car seules les Vélanes à part entière possédaient ce pouvoir. Mais elles avaient une magie à part avec la possibilité de décupler leur charme et d'ensorceler les hommes à souhait. Lorsqu'elles étaient en colère, elles avaient le pouvoir de lancer des flammes.

Mais les Vélanes mâles n'existaient pas, lui avait gentiment dit le Médicomage quand il s'était plaint en voulant savoir pourquoi il ne pourrait pas être comme les femmes de sa famille. Il arrivait très rarement que des hommes possèdent c'est caractère et la liste prendrait sûrement moins de quelques lignes. Il hériterait probablement seulement de la beauté ensorcelante et du mauvais caractère des Vélanes.

Il avait demandé à ses parents en partant s'il pensait qu'il ferait parti des quelques rares qui possédaient ces pouvoirs spéciaux. Ces parents s'étaient lors enfermés dans le bureau avec lui et lui avait tout expliqué. Sa famille d'origine, son abandon, son adoption.

Ils l'avaient rassuré, lui disant qu'il appartenait vraiment à la famille, et qu'il était un vrai Delacour. Que cela n'avait pas d'importance si il avait eu une autre famille autrefois. Il était leur garçon. Raphaël avait été perturbé pendant quelques temps, se posant bien des questions et ne se privant pas d'interroger ses parents à chaque occasion.

Qui était ses vrais parents? Avaient-ils d'autres frères et sœurs? Pourquoi l'avaient-ils abandonné? Est-ce que Fleur et Gabrielle étaient vraiment ses sœurs? Est-ce qu'ils reverraient son autre famille un jour? Est-ce qu'il l'aimait quand même?

Les réponses venaient facilement certaines fois, difficilement d'autres. Mais il y avait toujours de l'amour dans leurs réponses. Ils aimaient Raphaël, et ils voulaient qu'il comprenne que pour eux, il était la chair de leur chair, le sang de leur sang.

Puis au bout de quelques jours, le garçon s'était lassé et avait arrêté de poser des questions. Cela avait rassuré Sébastien et Apolline. Ils avaient craint qu'il ne sente rejeté.

C'était il y a deux mois. Raphaël y repensait rarement car c'était douloureux. Il passa une main distraite et tremblante sur son front lisse alors qu'il entendait du bruit dans une autre pièce proche. Depuis ce moment, il lui arrivait d'avoir des tremblements des mains, rien de bien méchant cependant. Il soupire. Il était fatigué, il aurait du faire sa sieste au lieu de déranger sa soeur.

\- TROUVÉ, s'écria la petite en ouvrant l'armoire plusieurs minutes plus tard.

Gabrielle regarda avec tendresse son jumeau qui s'était endormi à même le sol du placard. Sa fierté l'avait empêché de sortir de sa cachette pour aller dormir. La petite s'allongea à ses côtés et plongea dans les bras de Morphée.

Ce n'est que plusieurs heures après que Apolline les retrouva, folle d'inquiétude. Elle aussi marqua une pause pour contempler ses enfants. Ils adoraient dormir ensemble même avec Fleur et trouvaient toujours diverses stratagèmes pour rejoindre la chambre de l'un ou de l'autre le soir. Ils étaient adorables absolument. Ses enfants faisaient sa fierté et tout le monde était jaloux de ses petites têtes blondes. Ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eaux, personne n'aurait pu douter de leur lien de parenté ou même du fait qu'ils soient des jumeaux. Se fut une surprise pour Sébastien et Apolline de découvrir leur ressemblance mais il ne s'en plaignirent pas le moins du monde. Les mêmes cheveux d'un blond or tel du miel fondant, le même teint légèrement tanné parsemé de tâches de rousseurs et le même nez retroussé. Leur seul différence notable mis à part la longueur de leurs cheveux était la couleur de leur yeux. Si Raphaël possédait d'ensorcelants yeux verts, Gabrielle avait hérité du regard vert d'eau de sa mère.

Fleur était la seule à posséder les yeux bleus de son père, à son grand dam. Mais il leur avait donné à tous les trois ses tâches de rousseur les rendant des plus inoubliables.

Apolline soupira. Ils ne pouvaient pas restés ainsi sur le sol, il fallait qu'ils rejoignent leur lit. Mais elle n'avait pas le cœur de les réveiller. Et sa baguette magique était resté sur son bureau malheureusement.

Elle essaya de les prendre tous les deux dans ses bras mais ça ne marcha pas.

\- Si l'un de vous deux voulait bien me venir en aide, soupira la jeune mi-Vélane.

A son plus grand effarement, Raphaël se mit à léviter sans même le savoir. Elle écarquilla les yeux de fierté. Son fils venait d'exécuter son premier acte de magie accidentel. La sorcière se demanda si il avait conscience de ce qu'il faisait, bien que cela importait peu. Si ses sœurs n'étaient pas très portées sur les études, le garçon lui était passionné et à l'âge de 4 ans il savait déjà lire correctement, bien qu'il demande à sa mère de lui faire la lecture souvent. Il voulait tout savoir sur la magie.

Apolline ne douta point. Elle sut alors qu'il serait un grand sorcier, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

****[1985, montpellier, FRANCE]****

Raphaël était désormais âgé de 5 ans et aujourd'hui était son premier jour d'école. En effet, l'académie de Beauxbâtons possédait une spécialité que n'avait pas Poudlard et Durmstrang. Elle permettait aux enfants de 5 à 10 ans d'assister à des cours durant la journée et de rentrer chez eux le soir. Cependant, cette extension de l'école bien qu'elle se situait dans le sud de la France n'était pas confondu avec l'école. La simple raison était le fait que des étudiants de partout en Europe venaient s'installer quelques années en France afin d'assister à ses classes, mais rien ne garantissait qu'ils rejoignent l'établissement français à terme.

Bien sûr chaque école gardait jalousement ses secrets bien au chaud et ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se les faire piquer. C'est pourquoi l'élite Sangs-Purs de l'Europe se réunissait autour de la ville de Montpellier afin d'éduquer leurs enfants.

Raphaël était excité d'y aller puisqu'à seulement 5 ans, il savait déjà lire et avait dévoré bien des livres sur la sorcellerie. De plus, le jeune garçon possédait une rare habilité d'assimiler ce qu'il lisait. C'était étrange mais il lui suffisait de lire un livre pour le connaître par cœur, comme s'il l'avait appris pendant des heures et des heures. Ses parents en étaient fiers et encourageaient leurs filles à étudier aussi dur que lui. Néanmoins Gabrielle se lassait bien vite en voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à apprendre comme son frère et Fleur travaillait dur mais pour le moment ce n'était pas assez.

Une fois arrivés, Gabrielle partit en courant vers un groupe de filles de son âge en abandonnant Raphaël. Leurs parents ne les avaient pas accompagnés malheureusement en ce jour de rentrée et les trois Delacour se trouvaient délivrés à eux-mêmes.

Fleur soupira en attrapant la main de son petit frère.

\- Je ne te laisserai jamais tu le sais ça?

\- Comment je peux être sûr? dit le blond d'une petite voix qui avait tout de plus attendrissant.

\- Parce que je te donne ma parole, sourit la fillette de 8 ans.

Raphaël lui offrit alors un sourire resplendissant.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas ça va bien se passer. Ils vont juste vous faire passer des entretiens individuels pour évaluer votre niveau aujourd'hui. Intelligent comme tu es, tu n'auras aucun problèmes! Qui sait, ils te feront peut-être même sauter une classe.

Elle ébouriffa les cheveux du petit garçon avant de le pousser vers un groupe de garçons de son âge.

En réalité, Raphaël fut autorisé à sauter trois classes et rejoignit le niveau de sa soeur à sa grande surprise. Mais il ne fut pas le seul, il y avait aussi cette fille qui était à priori aussi intelligente que lui. Alors qu'ils rejoignaient leur nouvelle classe, elle le regardait d'un air dédaigneux qui mettait Raphaël hors de lui.

Elle avait des cheveux longs lui tombant jusque dans le milieu du dos et des yeux bleus glaciers avec un teint pâle et n'était pas très expressive. Il ne connaissait pas son nom mais la battre devient son objectif personnel à cet instant précis. Sous le regard de leurs aînés, ils durent s'installer à côté avec appréhension.

Si le matin ils étaient avec les plus âgés, leurs après-midis se déroulaient avec les enfants de leur âge. Ils apprenaient l'étiquette, la langue, à voler sur un balai, la lecture, les mathématiques, la culture du monde sorcier pour ne citer que cela. Bien sûr, les deux enfants devançaient leurs petits camarades de loin, mais ils ne possédaient pas les connaissances requises pour passer au niveau supérieur à leur grand regret. Pas encore.

Ce n'est que le cinquième jour, en cours de vol que Raphaël osa l'approcher.

\- Comment t'appelles tu?

\- Daphnée, Héritière de la Très Noble et Très Ancienne Famille Greengrass, dit-elle avec un fort accent anglais.

Si les cours se déroulaient en français, ils suivaient néanmoins des cours de langue afin de finir par être polyglotte. Il ne put s'empêcher de tiquer en se disant qu'elle partait avec une longueur d'avance.

\- Raphaël, Héritier de la Très Noble et Très Ancienne Famille Delacour, se présenta à son tour le petit

Ils se turent un cours instant avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Au moins on peut mettre en pratique nos cours, rigola la fille.

Mais lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, elle ne rigolait plus. Ses yeux clairs étaient habités d'une lueur sérieuse, trop pour son jeune âge.

\- Raphaël, c'est l'ennui mortel ici.

Bientôt leur unique objectif fut de progresser dans toutes ces matières, pour rejoindre les cours supérieurs. Daphné l'aidait en anglais et en étiquette tandis que Raphaël lui expliquait les mathématiques moldues et lui apprenait à voler Pour lui, c'était comme une seconde nature. Daphné fut bientôt invité tous les jours au château Delacour afin de pouvoir travailler avec Raphaël à la joie de ses parents et jalousie de ses sœurs.

\- Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi vous étudiez aussi dur, se plaignit Gabrielle en les voyant s'acharner alors qu'ils ne voulaient pas jouer à la Bataille Explosive avec elle.

\- Si nous finissons le circuit en avance, nous aurons peut-être le droit d'entrer à l'Académie en avance, dit d'un ton excité son jumeau.

\- Mais tu ne vas pas à Poudlard toi Daphné, répliqua la blonde d'un ton vénéneux.

\- Si mais je me dis que d'ici là j'aurais peut-être pu les convaincre de rester, dit d'un ton rêveur la brune.

\- J'ai hâte que Neville arrive, soupira à nouveau Gabrielle. Lui au moins sait s'amuser.

Raphaël leva les yeux vers sa soeur suite à sa dernière provocation et d'un geste si nonchalant qu'il aurait pu ne pas être remarqué, il la fit s'envoler et sans avoir eu le temps de dire 'Quidditch', elle se retrouva la tête en bas.

\- Peut-être que nous serons plus amusants vu d'en haut, ricana son frère.

\- Non t'es le meilleur frère du monde Raphaël lâches moi je t'en prie. T'es le plus drôle, le plus beau, le plus intelligent, le plus drôle.

\- Tu l'as déjà dit, lui fit remarquer le blond avant de finalement la relâcher. En plus Neville était mon ami avant le tien, tu me l'as volé.

\- Non c'est pas vrai!

\- Si c'est vrai.

\- Allons jeunes gens, reprenez vous, claqua la voix glaciale de sa mère qui venait de pénétrer dans le salon d'hiver avec le dit Neville. Neville n'appartient à personne.

-Pardon Mère, marmonnèrent en cœur les deux enfants.

Daphné était restée silencieuse tout au long de la dispute, observatrice.

Neville aussi irait à Poudlard plus tard. Mais sa grand-mère souhaitait absolument qu'il reçoive une éducation adéquate auparavant. Elle était d'autant plus intéressée par l'apprentissage de l'étiquette.

Car inutile de se voiler la face, ce que souhaitait le plus ces familles de Sangs-Purs, c'était l'initiation de leurs enfants. Ils voulaient que ces derniers apprennent à porter des masques.

Daphnée avait du mal à comprendre comment cela se faisait, tout comme Raphaël. Et tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas compris, les classes supérieures leurs seraient fermées.

**[1987, FRANCE]**

\- Raphaël si tu pouvais au moins faire un effort pour te concentrer, se plaignit Daphné.

Elle le poussa doucement du bras, mais rien n'y faisait, le blondinet n'était pas vraiment avec elle. Le sourire distrait qu'il lui offrit était dans le même ton. C'était le même cinéma depuis quelques semaines et Daphné ne savait pas quoi faire pour ramener le garçon les pieds sur Terre.

\- Tu sais que mes parents ont enfin accepté qu'on reste en France! Ca veut dire que si on réussit nos examens cet été nous pourrons passé en Première Année du premier cycle à l'Académie!

Il hocha la tête, blasé. Plus rien ne semblait vraiment l'intéresser ces derniers temps. Ses professeurs le surprenaient constamment à regarder par la fenêtre et il n'était jamais concentré. Même ses parents avaient remarqué son décrochage.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir aller à l'Académie dès l'année prochaine finalement.

Le petit garçon de 7 ans se trouvait bien perdu. Ca avait commencé lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que tous avaient finalisé son masque sauf lui. Depuis le premier jour il avait du mal avec les masques mais désormais, alors qu'il en avait besoin pour accéder au niveau supérieur, la marche lui semblait bien plus complexe.

\- Comment ça? s'exclama l'anglaise d'origine.

Son accent n'était même plus détectable, juste sur des détails lorsque l'on prêtait attention.

\- Je ne peux pas y aller tant que je n'aurais pas mon masque.

Fleur avait opté pour la fille avenante et séductrice.

Gabrielle se transformait en reine de la timidité sur commande.

Neville revêtait à merveille son masque d'empoté de première.

Daphné elle se transformait en glaçon de froideur que rien ne saurait faire fondre.

Et Raphaël lui ne savait toujours pas.

Son premier échec scolaire avait éveillé en son esprit une tempête de questions sans queue ni tête, sans loi ni foie.

La logique n'était point implacable.

Mais pourtant. Sa tourmente était réelle. Et tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé son masque, il ne saurait se reposer.

\- C'est un voyage spirituel qui te conduira à ton masque, récita Daphné en reprenant les mots de la Professeure Flamel.

\- Je sais, tiqua l'enfant. La capacité de Daphné à répéter mot pour mot les paroles de ses professeurs l'exaspérait. Il n'était pas en reste puisqu'il connaissait tous ses livres par cœur mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Il n'avait pas cette manie agaçante à les répéter mot pour mot

L'agacement envahi le jeune garçon.

Mais peut-être que le voyage à entreprendre ne devait pas être que spirituel.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait plaisir!

Pour ce qui est des petites questions, je ne peux pas y répondre pour le moment puisque vous découvrirez tout au fil des chapitres!

Considérant les Potter, ils ne sont bien sûr pas morts au vu du dernier chapitre, et on entendra bientôt parler d'eux à nouveau!


	4. Chapitre 3

DISCLAIMER: L'histoire appartient à JK Rowling.

Ce chapitre permet de répondre à quelques questions que vous vous êtes posés suite aux derniers chapitres je l'espère!

Je voudrais juste clarifier quelques petites choses aussi: Cette fanfiction reprend l'idée bien connu du jumeau du Survivant. Mais cette histoire sera bien plus que ça: Harry est destiné à de plus grande chose que tuer Voldemort au final. Ce sera plus un Harry neutre dans cette histoire qui suit son propre chemin et ne se laisse pas dicter sa conduite.

J'ai voulu faire quelque chose d'un peu différent du 'les Potter sont le diable réincarné ils ne méritent rien de plus que la mort par pendaison' et c'est pourquoi j'ai donné leur point de vue dans le chapitre 1, bien que leurs raisons seront plus explicites plus l'histoire avancera et que leur comportement n'est pas excusable.

Aussi je ne pense pas tourner Dumbledore en diable incarné meme si je ne l'aime vraiment pas mais il ne jouera pas le beau rôle dans cette histoire c'est sûr.

Enfin les petits anglais nous les retrouveront dans quelques chapitres plutôt avec un bon dans le futur...Neville ne sera pas réduit à un petit maladroit je vous le promets!

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laissez une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir!

Chapitre 3: Innocence illusoire 

[1990, somewhere in FRANCE]

Gabrielle était plus que nerveuse en ce début d'année scolaire. En effet, contrairement aux deux autres grandes écoles de magie européenne, l'Académie ouvrait ses portes aux premières années dès leur 10 ans. Ainsi, elle était si excitée de commencer le vrai apprentissage de la magie, sans baguette bridée ou quoi pou limiter et contrôler sa magie d'enfant, instable à l'époque.

Mais son jumeau était rentré finalement il y a presque trois mois, sous leurs yeux ébahis. Le jour de leur anniversaire, il s'était pointé à la porte de la demeure familiale, comme si de rien était, comme s'il avait toujours été là. Comme s'il n'avait pas fugué et donné aucun signe de vie pendant trois ans.

Comme si ils ne leur avaient pas brisé le cœur. Elle se souvenait encore du jour où il était partie. D'habitude, ils dormaient ensemble presque toutes les nuits, surtout celles où elle allait mal mais depuis quelques temps il refusait de dormir avec elle. D'ailleurs, il rejetait pas mal sa famille durant cette période mais Daphné les avait rassurés en affirmant qu'il avait juste des difficultés en classe en ce moment et que ça lui minait le moral. Mais elle avait affirmé aussi que ça lui passerait quand il aurait réussi.

Et pourtant. Quelques jours plus tard à peine, Gabrielle s'était levé un matin pour aller réveiller son jumeau et sa chambre était vide. Tout était à sa place et pourtant. Il n'était pas dans ses draps, le lit n'était même pas défait. Comment savoir depuis combien de temps il avait disparu?

La théorie d'un enlèvement était impossible puisque les protections du château était relevé au maximum la nuit. Impossible pour quiconque d'y pénétrer ou dans sortir sans autorisation. Mais Raphaël avait réussi à déjouer les protections du château et à s'échapper. Seul Merlin savait depuis combien d'heures il était parti. Une angoisse avait alors habité sa famille adoptive nuit et jour. Ils avaient peur qu'il retourne vivre avec les Potter, peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose, peur qu'il en ait eu marre d'eux.

Le petit avait seulement 7 ans mais il avait réussi à briser sa famille. C'était difficile. On leur posait constamment des questions et des recherches avaient été organisées dans tout le pays pour le retrouver mais cela n'avait mené à rien. L'héritier des Delacour, l'une des familles les plus éminentes de France avait disparu et on ne pouvait rien y faire.

Alors les rires avaient stoppé de retentir dans le château de la famille. Tous sentiments positifs avaient quitté la demeure. Fleur était partie pour Beauxbâtons afin d'entamer son apprentissage et Neville et Daphné avait cessé de venir. Au bout de quelques mois, les deux familles anglaises étaient même reparties de l'autre côté de la Manche, souhaitant mettre derrière eux cette histoire douloureuse. Son père et sa mère s'étaient plongé dans leur travail et Gabrielle, laissée bien seule avec les elfes de maison se sentait tombée.

Et pourtant. Le jour où ils s'attendaient le moins à le voir revenir, Raphaël s'était détaché sur le montant de la porte. C'était le troisième anniversaire qu'il s'apprêtait à fêter sans lui. Et le dernier surtout sans qu'ils ne le sachent. Gabrielle avait un air maussade sur le visage et ce fut la première à le voir. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de son frère alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient.

C'était lui. C'était vraiment lui.

Il ne leur avait pas raconté sa fugue, ni même expliqué les raisons. Ses parents avaient compris. Ses sœurs un peu moins. Mais le principal était qu'il était de retour. Ils étaient tous heureux qu'il soit de retour et pensaient qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir recommencer à être une famille. Tous avaient enfin pu relâcher leur souffle, bien qu'ils n'avaient même pas eu conscience d'être en apnée.

En l'observant du coin de l'œil, elle put remarquer encore de nouveaux changements. La plus caractéristique était la cicatrice qui barrait son sourcil gauche et remontait un peu sur son front. Ses cheveux étaient plus fouillis qu'avant, moins soigné. Ils étaient constamment ébouriffé et retombaient avec négligence sur son front. Ses tâches de rousseurs tendaient à disparaître et ne s'étalaient plus que sur ses pommettes et son nez ainsi qu'une partie de son front. Il avait grandi en taille et la dépassait de quelques centimètres.

Gabrielle aussi avait changé elle le savait mais pas comme lui. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et ses traits s'étaient durcis.

Le changement majeur chez le jeune garçon était sûrement le sourire qui barrait constamment son visage, comme si il était vraiment content d'être rentré. Mais ses yeux racontaient une autre histoire. Son sourire n'atteignait jamais ses yeux. Si il voulait vraiment rentrer, il lui aurait raconté pourquoi il était parti dans un premier temps. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé pendant ces années? Où était-il allé? Qui avait-il rencontré? Trois ans c'est long. Ça change une personne. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas prêt tout simplement et qu'elle surréagissait. Il y avait eu beaucoup d'attentions sur lui. Les journaux du monde sorcier avait conté le retour du fils prodige des Delacour et ils avaient enchaîné les bals et réceptions pour célébrer son retour. La moitié des sorciers français nobles voulaient fiancer leurs filles à son frère. Mais elle ne voulait pas le perdre alors qu'elle venait de le retrouver.

Il lui jeta un regard en biais avec excitation. Il était probablement pressé à son instar. Beauxbâtons était caché aux cœurs des montagnes et pour passer ils avaient dû emprunter un tunnel, seulement visible pour les sorciers. Désormais, ils attendaient dans l'Observatoire qui était en réalité un amphithéâtre. Chaque étudiant de première année devait se placer sur la scène est rentrer dans une des trois cabines. Le Sondeur lui poserait alors plusieurs questions, afin de le répartir dans l'un des trois Ordres de l'école. Ces Ordres servent uniquement à répartir les élèves dans les différents Pavillons communément appelés dortoir.

\- Nerveuse? demanda son frère

\- Tu parles, ce n'est pas moi qui est perdu trois années pour rien!

Elle se souvenait bien qu'il était promis à un brillant avenir avant tout cela.

\- Tu crois...

Elle écarquilla les yeux face à sa réponse. Allait-il lui parler de sa fugue?

\- Comment ça?

Il avança dans la queue, dans l'attente de se faire répartir. Le bleu ciel de l'uniforme de l'académie lui allait à ravir.

\- Madame Maxime a dit à Mère et Père que si mes résultats et capacités étaient toujours aussi exceptionnels que j'affichais un comportement exemplaire je pourrais sauter à nouveau des classes. Peut-être pas mon ancien niveau mais rien était impossible. Il faudrait juste que je valide mes Atouts majeurs et que j'obtienne des Grades Ors partout.

Il dit ça d'un ton si neutre qu'on aurait dit qu'il trouvait cela facile. Sa jumelle lui fit remarquer immédiatement.

\- La magie c'est facile, répliqua Raphaël. Il suffit juste de savoir l'utiliser.

\- Donc tu vas me dire qu'en partant trois ans tu as trouvé le temps de pratiquer?

Sa soeur était plus que perplexe. Gabrielle était aussi un peu désabusée et agacée ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer Raphaël.

\- Ma magie m'a permit de survivre dehors, chuchota le blond pour que personne n'entende ses mots sauf sa soeur.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, mais sans lui laisser le temps de proférer un mot supplémentaire, il pénétra dans sa cabine. Quelques minutes plus tard, Gabrielle atterrissait dans l'Ordre Azur, Raphaël dans l'Ordre Carmin tandis qu'ils se savaient tous les deux séparés de leur soeur aînée qui était dans l'Ordre Anthracite. Fleur leur avait expliqué qu'il n'y avait pas de véritable compétition entre les Ordres ou même de vraies solidarités bien que les étudiants inter-Ordres s'entendaient relativement bien. Traditionnellement l'Ordre Azur comptaient les élèves les plus fauteurs de troubles et cancres. Ceux-ci n'en avaient en général cure de leurs études et cherchaient principalement à s'amuser. L'Ordre Carmin réunissaient les esprits les plus brillants bien souvent car les élèves étaient souvent des génies dans un domaine. Que ceux soit dans le Quidditch ou Médicomagie, la plupart avait une habilité puissante qu'ils exploitaient ou non. Enfin l'Ordre Anthracite réunissait les plus polyvalents. Ils n'accordaient pas une grande importance à leurs études et ne possédaient pas d'habilités supérieures, mais ils appréciaient le fruit d'un travail dument accompli.

Sans surprise cette Répartition ressemblait à leurs caractères. Quelques minutes plus tard, les premières années rejoignaient les autres classes dans le Grand Réfectoire. En ce repas de premier jour, les tables étaient plutôt petites et circulaires, chacun ayant la possibilité de retrouver leur cercle d'amis proches. Gabrielle et Raphaël se firent inviter à la table de Fleur et de ses amis. Ce fut une expérience étrange pour Raphaël car ils étaient ses amis il y a quelques années. Pourtant il ne partageait plus rien avec eux.

\- Eh voilà le retour du petit prodige, s'exclame Gustave Desbois, un français arrogant et noble.

\- Alors ça a donné quoi, se renseigna leur soeur en ignorant le garçon.

\- Lui Carmin moi Azur, dit Gabrielle en se servant du pain français sans attendre.

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas de vous, dit Fleur avec un regard connaisseur.

\- Alors Raphaël tu es revenu pour récupérer ta place de premier de classe, demanda à nouveau le Sang Pur.

\- Je suis en Première Année si tu n'avais pas remarqué, soupira le jeune garçon.

\- Pas pour longtemps, intervient à nouveau la plus âgée des Delacour.

\- Tu étais parti où? questionna cette fois ci Marie Beaumont, une petite métisse qu'il avait connu aussi.

Un battement de paupières.

Une pause.

\- Raphaël, demanda d'un ton incertain son aînée avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

  
Son frère avait un regard vacant des plus inquiétant, comme s'il n'était plus vraiment là.

Une autre battement de paupières.

\- Pardon, commença le première année son regard se refaisant présent. A droite à gauche en vadrouille, dit-il d'un ton énigmatique.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur et chacun alla se coucher dans son Pavillon, au terme d'un repas chaleureux.

Personne n'avait menti. Raphaël fit effectivement des merveilles et ce fut comme si il n'était jamais parti. Pire encore, il semblait encore plus puissant qu'avant et plus sûr de lui. Alors il sauta une classe. Puis une seconde. Puis une troisième. Puis Madame Maxime et ses parents décidèrent qu'ils valaient mieux s'arrêter là sinon Raphaël finirait sa scolarité en moins de deux ans.

Il était toujours important pour un héritier d'aller à l'école pour former des alliances et amitiés fortes. C'est ce qui lui permettrait plus tard d'aller loin dans la vie. Et Raphaël ne tarda pas à charmer les foules à nouveau, comme s'il n'était jamais parti. C'était un leader né, il n'y avait pas à dire. Tout le monde buvait ses paroles. Il n'avait que 10 ans mais beau et intelligent comme il était, les filles n'allaient pas attendre bien longtemps avant de lui mettre le grappin dessus.

Gabrielle et Fleur observaient ce spectacle d'un œil triste. Car si tout le monde l'appréciait et s'il s'entendait bien avec tout le monde, il n'avait pas de vrais amis. Il les tenait tous à distance sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Tous se laissaient tromper par son sourire avenant mais la vérité était tout autre. Raphaël ne voulait pas être lié aux autres. A vrai dire, elles ne savaient pas ce qu'il voulait elles-mêmes puisqu'il arrivait à les éloigner elles aussi. Ce qu'avait cru percevoir à son retour dans ses yeux Gabrielle avait disparu.

Ne restait qu'une bienveillance à toute épreuve. Mais elle ne comprenait pas, comment ses parents avaient pu lui pardonner sa fugue si facilement. Ils lui écrivaient toutes les semaines et lui envoyaient des friandises comme si de rien était. Comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas sentir son changement.

Et puis... Gabrielle n'en avait parlé à personne mais son amie Cassandra qui était dans le même dortoir lui avait révélé que Raphaël partait souvent la nuit et ne revenait qu'au petit matin d'après elle. Si les chambres étaient individuels dans les Pavillons, elles étaient cependant proches les unes des autres et il n'y avait pas de séparation entre les filles et les garçons. Ainsi sa meilleure amie d'enfance dormait à quelques pas de son frère mais lui s'absentait très souvent.

*

Raphaël se glissa hors de sa chambre en passant par la fenêtre. Il avait remarqué que quelques uns de ces camarades avaient commencé à prendre conscience de ses escapades nocturnes et il ne pouvait pas se faire prendre.

Silencieusement, il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol grâce au lierre qui poussait le long de sa fenêtre. Le petit de 10 ans eu un sourire ironique en repensant à un conte moldu qu'il avait découvert quelques années auparavant.

Il savait que son comportement était étrange et que s'il arrivait à tromper tout le monde, ses sœurs n'étaient pas dupes et Merlin sait que si sa mère le voyait plus souvent elle l'aurait percé à jour. Mais heureusement, elle était trop loin, impliquée dans la campagne politique de son père pour se rendre compte que ce n'était pas une attitude normal pour un petit garçon de presque 11 ans.

Mais la vérité était qu'il avait perdu son innocence durant sa fugue. Elle était morte au même titre que Raphaël était mort pendant son escapade, il n'aurait jamais pu survivre sinon. Ca avait été difficile de le ramener. Azraël avait pris sa place et lui n'avait aucune pitié. En perdant son innocence, il avait aussi perdu son humanité. Le seul sentiment qu'il se sentait capable d'éprouver était de la haine. Une haine pure et dure, glaciale et violente. Dirigé contre le monde qui l'avait tant fait saigné. Qui l'avait laissé se vider de son sang. Alors il avait décidé de le faire saigner aussi.

Le sang appelle le sang.

Quand il était revenu, ce fut simple, presque enfantin d'enfin trouver son masque. Raphaël était le masque. Plus il avait aimé les gens dans son autre vie, plus Raphaël se montrait. C'était un jeu de rôle qu'il jouait avec lui-même.

Mais Azraël revenait la nuit pour le hanter. Alors on lui proposait des contrats, sa réputation le précédent dans toute l'Europe. Il les acceptait. Il faisait couler le sang. Puis retournait se coucher.

Des yeux verts, couleur de la mort brillèrent dans le noir. Il n'exprimait aucune émotion. Pire, on aurait pu plonger dans une mer glacée et sentir plus de chaleur qu'à travers ce regard. Rien ne permettait de penser qu'il était ne serait-ce que vivant.

Sa cible n'était pas très loin ce soir. Un petit voleur minable.

Il apparut derrière lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il sortait à peine d'un pub d'une rue commerçante sorcière de la Côte d'Azur. C'était une rue mal famée. Personne pour l'observer. Personne pour crier à l'aide.

Sa baguette était restée à Beauxbâtons puisqu'elle était traçable. Ce n'était qu'un réceptacle destiné à accueillir sa magie après tout. Elle était inutile au final. C'est pourquoi il utilisait constamment la magie sans baguette.

Il lança un sort de magie noire qui éventra l'abdomen de l'homme.

Il cligna des yeux.

Une pause.

Il sortit de son esprit et s'échappa sans vraiment avoir conscience de la violence dont il faisait preuve.

Une autre pause.

Il cligna à nouveau des yeux.

Il était de retour. L'homme était mort. Ses yeux bleus étaient vitreux et vacants. Il tatoua le cou de sa victime d'une paire d'ange comme pour toutes ses victimes. Puis pris la fuite à travers les ombres.

Ainsi il en était.

Ainsi il était l'ange de la mort.


	5. Chapitre 4

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter ne m'appartient toujours pas hihi**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai mis autant de temps à poster alors que le chapitre est écrit depuis longtemps ainsi que la suite mais bon... J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

Chapitre 4: _Souvenirs d'Angleterre_

**[1994, France]**

Raphaël état assis dans un siège de son salon, fixant le feu qui brûlait d'une lueur verte dans la cheminée du salon principal du Château Delacour.

L'été se clôturait en beauté puisque la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch allait avoir lieu dans seulement quelques heures en Angleterre.

Son père, qui s'était fait élire Ministre de la Magie en France il y a moins de un an avait ainsi pu leur obtenir des places de choix.

Le jeune adolescent de 14 ans aurait fini par y aller de toute façon puisqu'il s'était fait invité à participer à la Cérémonie de clôture des jeux.

Ils avaient invité des jeunes espoirs venant des pays ayant atteint la phase finale et puisque la France s'était fait éliminé en demi-finale, les recruteurs l'ayant vu jouer dans l'une des équipes de Beauxbâtons l'avait directement inscrit sur la liste.

Il ne savait pas ce que l'on leur demanderait de faire, probablement quelque chose d'impressionnant puisque les autres invités étaient également des Attrapeurs. C'étaient les joueurs les plus agiles, les plus souples et ceux qui prenaient le plus de risque mais surtout les plus virtuoses.

Son père était installé dans le siège en face de lui, lisant le journal anglais afin de s'informer de l'actualité dans le pays où ils allaient débarqué.

Sa mère quand à elle ajustait sa tenue dans le miroir fixé près de la cheminée.

La tension était présente dans l'air.

\- Tu es parfaite arrête de retoucher tes robes, dit finalement le miroir.

La sorcière s'arrêta alors, bien qu'elle soit toujours insatisfaite.

\- Tu es pressé de faire ta performance? s'enquit sa mère en déportant alors toute son attention sur lui.

Ses sœurs étaient les dernières à manquer à l'appel.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit le jeune sorcier.

Pour se rattraper en voyant son expression dépité, il lui adressa un sourire rapide pour la rassurer.

Enfin, les deux dernières femmes de la famille pénétrèrent dans la pièce et au lieu de s'alléger, la tension sembla s'alourdir. Sébastien referma son journal et se redressa lentement.

\- Bien, je voudrais que l'on rappelle certaines règles avant de partir, dit le sorcier.

\- Vous ne regardez pas la famille Potter, continua Apolline. Vous ne leur adressez pas la parole et vous les évitez.

\- Mais si cela devait arriver, alors vous ne laissez rien paraître. Juste de la gratitude envers le Sauveur du monde sorcier, termina d'un ton des plus sarcastiques l'aînée des enfants. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous serons la parfaite famille de Sang-Pur.

Gabrielle hocha la tête tandis que son jumeau n'avait aucune réaction. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, attendant avec appréhension sa réaction.

Il cligna des yeux.

\- Raphaël, demanda avec intérêt sa mère face aux yeux vacants de son fils.

C'est comme si, il n'était pas là. C'était dérangeant.

Un autre battement de paupière.

\- Pardon, bien sûr maman, je n'aurais même pas conscience de leur présence.

Elle hocha la tête, bien qu'elle soit toujours concernée. Mais Raphaël savait qu'il venait de dire la vérité. Les ignorer serait bien plus simple pour lui que pour les autres membres de sa famille.

Il avait eu du temps pour s'adapter et le considérer. Peut-être qu'ils ne l'avaient pas encore fait.

Il s'avança vers la cheminée et dit distinctement 'Stade de La Coupe du Monde de Quidditch' avant de lâché une poignée de Poudre dont il s'était munie auparavant.

Il atterrit en plein dans une maison moldue et se dépêcha de sortir de la bouche de la cheminée, ne voulant pas se cogner avec sa soeur.

\- Famille Delacour, en provenance de France, annonça un sorcier à la longue robe rapiécé. Seriez-vous Raphaël Delacour par hasard, demanda ensuite l'homme.

Il retint la remarque cinglante qui lui montait alors que le reste de sa famille arrivait au fur et à mesure. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir la chute de sa jumelle et la rattrapa de mauvaise grâce. Gabrielle n'avait jamais aimé les déplacements par poudre de cheminée.

\- C'est bien moi oui, répliqua le jeune homme.

\- J'ai pour ordre de vous demander de vous rendre immédiatement au stade afin de vous préparer.

\- Raphaël ne prend pas de risques inconsidérés ce soir, lui demanda son père avec un air inquiet.

Il hocha la tête et adressa un signe de tête à son père avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la maison.

Il eut le temps de voir son père dissimuler une grimace lorsque le sorcier accapara toute son attention d'un ton mielleux.

\- Monsieur le Ministre Delacour. Vous êtes attendus ainsi que votre charmante famille dans la tente du Ministre Fudge. Je vais appeler un elfe pour qu'il vous y conduise.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et sortit définitivement, marchant vers les gradins et s'éloignant des bois qui étaient remplis de sorciers occupés à installer leurs habitations pour la nuit.

Quelques heures plus tard, il avait les yeux mi-clos en contemplant à travers ses paupières les milliers de spectateurs auquel il allait faire face dans quelques minutes.

Ils étaient cinq, choisis sur le volet. Cinq sorciers qui volaient merveilleusement bien pour leur âge et ils représentaient l'espoir et la relève du monde du Quidditch. Le clou du spectacle, avant même qu'il n'est commencé.

Il y avait bien sûr Viktor Krum, qui était déjà mondialement connu et disputerait la finale de ce soir. Le jeune homme bulgare était plutôt taciturne ce qui convenait à Raphaël. Avec lui, il n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant d'être joyeux ou de faire la conversation. Pourtant dès qu'il montait sur son balai, il semblait parler un autre langage. C'est comme si il ne faisait qu'un avec.

Le second était Itachi Midoya. Le garçon était japonais et Raphaël était plutôt curieux à son égard si il était honnête avec lui-même. Si il connaissait bien les sorciers d'Europe, ceux d'Asie pour ne citer qu'eux, lui était totalement inconnu. Mais si le jeune homme était plus bavard qu'une pie, il devenait muet comme une tombe dès qu'on lui posait des questions concernant la magie de son pays. C'était probablement le moins bon d'eux tous sur son balai du haut de ses 16 ans mais c'était peut-être aussi car à ce stade, il était trop fin et se laissait ballotter par le vent.

La troisième Miley Winters, était américaine, et cela n'avait rien d'étonnant au vue de son culot. Elle avait 18 ans et appartenait à l'équipe de réserve des Américains mais probablement plus pour très longtemps. Car la fille à la peau ébène se fondait comme si il faisait jour dans les airs. Elle se faisait oublier jusqu'au moment où elle attaquait, vite et sans laisser de chance à l'adversaire.

Enfin le dernier était un de ses homologues à Beauxbâtons. Ryan McDogen. L'un des rares sorciers anglo-saxon à avoir choisi Beauxbâtons. Le jeune homme était irlandais et avait seulement 17 ans et pourtant, il était plus que doué. Raphaël devait avouer qu'il était l'un des seuls à représenter un challenge dans les matchs ou tournois sur balai qu'ils organisait à l'Académie.

Et enfin lui. Il était le plus jeune. Mais il n'était pas en reste. Certes il était encore petit mais pas plus que les autres de son âge et il était déjà relativement musclé. Et surtout, plus que tout, il savait voler. Il savait faire corps et âme avec son balai, il savait l'écouter et virer à chaque vibration l'atteignant.

Le clou du spectacle allait probablement être les balais sur lesquels ils allaient voler. Les Eclairs de Feu avait pris tous les créateurs de balais de court, personne ne s'attendant à une telle précision.

Mais les balais sur lesquels ils allaient voler, n'étaient même pas sortis encore sur le marché. C'était des prototypes, sécurisés et bien rodés mais pas encore vendables. A des kilomètres de leurs prédécesseurs qu'étaient les Flèches d'Argent.

Il caressa machinalement le manche immaculé de son balai. Le balai était fin et avait une forme incurvée. Il était difficile à manier et était idéal pour les Attrapeurs. L'accélération était surprenante tant elle était vive. Sans parler des virages serrés effectuables avec sans le moindre effort. Avec un sourire mesquin il se souvint de la sale chute qu'avait fait le japonais en s'abalant à la vue du balai la première fois qu'ils étaient montés dessus.

Personne ne s'attendait à les voir apparaître. Certes tout le monde savait qu'il y aurait les mascottes des pays. Mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir ce que l'on pouvait faire de mieux sur un balai.

La voix du présentateur lui arriva des oreilles de loin alors qu'il observait les réactions de ses coéquipiers. Viktor semblait aussi renfrogné que d'habitude. L'américaine furetait partout, sa magie s'agitant doucement autour d'elle. Midoya était occupé à méditer pour évacuer le stress probablement alors que son camarade du lycée fixait la foule d'un air anxieux.

Ca allait bientôt être à eux d'entrer en scène.

Il se prépara en enfourchant son balai en prévision et rejoignant le fond du couloir. Viktor sortait en premier, lui en dernier, comme ils l'avaient tous prévus ensemble.

Raphaël n'était pas inquiet le moins du monde. Il avait confiance en ses capacités et avait vu ses coéquipiers voler durant la journée. Ils étaient probablement meilleurs que les joueurs qui prendraient leur place sur le terrain en terme de capacité de vol pur et simple.

\- Ca va être à vous, les informa une sorcière à l'air nerveux en hurlant des ordres à ses sous-fifres.

Aussitôt, les quatre autres l'imitèrent et ils se tinrent près à s'envoler, tendant l'oreille en l'attente de leur signal.

\- EH JE SUIS RAVI DE VOUS PRESENTER CINQ SORCIERS VENANT D'UNE AUTRE DIMENSION AFIN DE PRESENTER LA CEREMONIE DE CLÔTURE DES JEUX! VOUS CONNAISSEZ DEJA LE PREMIER PUISQU'IL DISPUTERA CETTE FINALE... VIKTOOOOR KRUM!

Le jeune homme s'envola alors que la foule se déchaînait d'autant plus à l'entente du sorcier.

\- Bien sûr il n'est pas seul! Quatre sorciers l'accompagnent, moins connus certes mais ces jeunes personnes à peine majeurs ou pas encore pour d'autre représentent l'avenir du Quidditch! Veillez accueillir Miley Winters! Itachi Midoya! Ryan McDoggen! Raphaël Delacour!

Raphaël sera les dents en entendant le présentateur. Il n'avait pas respecté le délai requis entre l'appel des noms et il avait peur qu'un des autres se trompe et ne décolle trop tôt. S'il faisait ça, il foncerait droit dans le sorcier devant vu la vitesse du balai qui passait en l'espace de quelques secondes de 0 à 300 km/h.

Heureusement, rien ne se passa et il émergea tranquillement du tunnel.

Ils se tinrent tous les cinq alignés, près pour la suite.

\- Vous voyez ces magnifiques balais argentés sur lesquels ils volent? Ils ne sont pas encore sur le marché mais laissez moi vous dire que les défenseurs des Eclairs de Feu ont du souci à se faire. Chers sorcières et sorciers, laissez moi vous présenter, les Flèches de Glace!

A ces mots, Raphaël ainsi que Ryan plongèrent en une succession de vrille alors que les trois autres remontaient le plus haut possible. A quelques centimètres du sol, ils remontèrent brusquement, rattrapant leurs trois coéquipiers en seulement quelques minutes sous les cris de la foule.

Ils formèrent alors un cercle, Raphaël étant au centre alors que les autres tournaient de plus en plus vite autour de lui, toujours à bonne distance. Il se mit alors debout sur son balai, effectuant un numéro de funambule sur son balai.

Il était le seul à pouvoir l'effectuer, avec le japonais les autres n'étant pas assez fins ou petits. Et alors que les autres effectuaient probablement la figure la plus difficile sur balai, il essayait d rester concentré. Car les autres ne faisaient ni plus ni moins que du suicide pour beaucoup, ils allaient effectuer un saut de l'ange. Il s'assura qu'ils avaient tous réussi avant de se lancer. Avec ses pieds il effectua une pression sur son balai et celui si se mit à descendre de plus en plus vite. Il essayait d'être le plus concentré possible alors que les autres tournoyaient autour de lui pour prévoir une chute.

Car à cette vitesse, vu ce qu'il effectuait, une chute équivalait à la mort. Raphaël volait, oui il volait mais debout. A quelques mètres du sol, moins de 10 il leva brusquement ses pieds sous les cris d'effroi des spectateurs et chuta au même rythme que son balai, le gardant près de lui. Il effectua des tours sur lui-même pour prendre de la vitesse. Et le sol se rapprochait, inexorablement alors qu'il attendait le bon moment.

Les autres n'intervinrent pas sachant que c'était prévu. A seulement un mètre du sol, il se décida enfin à se rétablir et sauta alors sur le balai, se remettant dans une position normale et remontant vivement, à hauteur des spectateurs avec les quatre autres prodiges.

La foule leur réserva une longue ovation, émerveillée par leur audace et leur culot.

Il rejoignit simplement ses parents dans une tribune officielle, sautant rapidement de son balai.

\- Tu es vraiment fou, dit simplement Gabrielle alors que les autres le regardaient avec des airs sidérés.

Oui fou il l'était probablement.

Les Vélanes des Bulgares révoltèrent plus sa famille qu'autre chose. Ils étaient bien sûr tous immunisés face à leur pouvoir et bientôt, les sorciers autour d'eux commencèrent à regarder d'un air étrange sa mère et sa plus grande soeur.

Après tout, leurs cheveux argentés, leurs yeux brillants et leurs traits parfaits ne trompaient personne. Il dirigea les Multiplettes que sa soeur lui avait donné vers la tribune officielle face à la leur, dans laquelle se tenait le Ministre anglais. Il le reconnaissait pour l'avoir vu dans la Gazette du Sorcier de son père le matin même. Et à ses côtés si ce n'était pas le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu qui bavait tel un animal? Son regard passa sur son père et sa mère à ses côtés.

Frère. Père. Mère. Des mots qu'ils n'utilisaient pas pour les qualifier. Il ne les considérait tout simplement pas.

Il reposa ses Multiplettes avec soulagement. Il ne ressentait rien.

*

Le match s'était soldé, sans grande surprise par une victoire des Irlandais bien que Krum ait attrapé le Vif d'Or et il était tard, ils se trouvaient encore dans la tente officielle, en passe de partir lorsque quelque chose vint troubler leur tranquillité.

\- Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais il y a un problème, s'exclama un sorcier essouflé.

Tous les membres de la tente se tournèrent. Il y avait d'un côté plusieurs dirigeants importants et de l'autre leurs familles qui conversaient. Chaque conversation ne se faisait pas plus haut qu'un murmure et c'est pourquoi il retint l'attention de tout le monde.

\- Et bien parlez, le pressa le Ministre anglais.

\- Il y a une attaque, ils s'amusent avec des Moldus, dit difficilement l'homme.

Il n'avait pas plus de vingt ans et possédait des cheveux roux flamboyant. Il essayait de se donner un air important mais échoués minablement.

\- On dit que c'est des... des Mangemorts, chuchota finalement l'homme. Ils portent les masques.

Si le règne du dernier Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait touché que les anglais, il avait cependant ébranlé tout le monde sorcier et c'est pourquoi Raphaël ainsi que ses coéquipiers ne purent s'empêcher de frissoner à ces mots.

Il détestait l'homme et ses supporters plus que tout. Parce que s'ils n'avaient pas existé, sa vie aurait été des plus différentes. Certes, il n'aurait pas été chez les Delacour qui se sont révéler être une bien meilleure famille que celle qu'il aurait probablement eu. Mais si il était resté chez les Potter, cela l'aurait protégé peut-être de toute la souffrance auquel il avait fait face.

Il ferma les yeux pour repousser les souvenirs et quand il les rouvrit, la seule émotion décelable était une haine, froide et pure, dirigé vers l'homme.

\- Allons ces ridicules, ils sont tous à Azkaban, rigola doucement Fudge.

Il ne rit plus en entendant des cris de terreurs pures pas très loin de la tente.

\- Bien, veuillez m'excuser je crois qu'il est temps pour vous tous de partir. Traversez les bois pour dépasser les barrières anti-transplanage et prenaient vos enfants, s'exclama alors l'homme.

Une joie méchante traversa Raphaël, le faisant frissonner. L'homme ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il faisait apparemment. Puis ce fut le chaos.

Il ne put même pas rejoindre sa famille, vu comment tout le monde courait dans tous les sens. On aurait pu en attendre plus venant de ceux représentant le pouvoir du monde sorcier. Il se retrouva happée dans un groupe de sorciers, courant en direction des bois, mais bientôt ils furent séparés et ballotés par les autres sorciers cherchant à se cacher.

Il s'écarta sans grande difficulté du groupe et en le faisant, il conjura sa cape grise, marquée à la base du cou de deux ailes d'ange et l'enfila sans aucun mal, rabattant sa capuche pour qu'elle cache son visage. L'obscurité cacherait le symbole.

Il marcha à contresens des autres, lui jetant des regards étranges. Il se dirigeait après tout vers le brasier, là où tout brûlait. Des cris de peur captèrent son attention.

Il se dirigea vers le recoin sombre et trouva deux filles, d'à peu près son âge terrifiées et recroquevillées sur elles-mêmes face à un Mangemort. L'une avait des cheveux flamboyant et des yeux clairs tandis que l'autre possédait des cheveux broussailleux et des yeux d'un marron boueux. C'est elle qui attira son attention sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

Il s'approcha d'elle et dit simplement, tournant le dos à l'homme:

\- Vous allez bien?

\- Ne me tournes pas le dos, s'énerva l'homme en lui lançant un sortilège dans le dos.

Lâche. Mais il n'aurait pas dû s'attendre à mieux. Il eut le temps de voir les yeux des deux filles s'écarquillaient avant de se retourner d'un mouvement fluide et de lancer un sortilège de souffrance pure avant que l'autre n'est pu voir ce qu'il se passer.

'Incaro' pensa-t-il dans sa tête alors que l'autre se retrouvait propulser en arrière, sentant une douleur cuisante dans chaque membre de son corps. Il se cogna contre un arbre derrière lui et retomba inconscient au sol.

Raphaël sentit le sortilège de l'homme l'atteindre sur son abdomen, juste sous son bras mais il ignora la blessure qui se forma et reporta son attention sur les deux filles.

\- Vous allez bien, redemanda le jeune homme.

Alors qu'il demandait cela, il fit apparaître une corde magique qui alla s'enrouler autour de l'homme. Il lui arracha son masque et contempla son visage. Il n'avait pas plus de la trentaine et semblait innocent quand on le regardait comme ça.

Il aurait bien aimé l'emporter avec lui, mais il y avait malheureusement trop de monde. Ce serait trop compliqué. Mais peut-être...

\- Oui, balbutièrent les deux filles.

Il se retourna finalement vers elle et mis la main sur ce qui le gênait chez la brune.

\- Vous devriez partir, dit simplement le jeune garçon. Surtout toi.

Il dit ces derniers mots à l'intention de celle aux cheveux brousailleux.

\- Moi? demanda-t-elle.

Une bourrasque de vent fit retomber en arrière sa capuche et il jura entre ses dents. Elles avaient vu son visage, son plan tombait donc à l'eau. Il ne pourrait rien lui faire. Il devait le laisser sur place.

Elles détaillèrent son visage, le reconnaissant de son petit show sur le terrain de Quidditch.

\- Tu empestes le moldu, répondit simplement Raphaël avant de se détourner silencieusement.

Il rabattit sa capuche sur son visage en entendant des bruits de pas arrivant dans leurs directions et s'effaça avant qu'elles n'aient pu réagir.


End file.
